Encuentro
by Maky
Summary: Que pasaria si tuvieras que vivir con el chico que amabas y al cual le escondes tu mas grande secreto
1. El Pasado

Sant tail no me pertenese esta es solo una historia de fans para fans   
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
El pasado  
  
Una chica pelirroja de 18 años caminaba por la calle, iba vestida con una  
  
falda de tablones, una blusa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas y una   
  
gabardina negra. Al llegar a su casa noto que un auto estaba ahi   
  
estacionado El detective vino a visitar a mama otra vez penso y entro  
  
siligiosamente a la casa para no ser notada.  
  
Era increible como las cosas podian cambiar ten rapido, como las personas   
  
pueden olvidar un sentimiento de un dia para el otro. Recordaba a sus   
  
padres, siempre le habian parecido como Romeo y Julieta, siempre   
  
recordando su noviazgo, tal vez ese era el problema, no se podia vivir de   
  
los recuerdos. Ella lo habia empezado a notar meses antes, cuando llegaba  
  
a casa no los encontraba juntos en la sala como de costumbre, en lugar de  
  
ello su padre estaba en el estudio preparando su nuevo espectaculo y su  
  
madre en la cocina, esto tambien produjo cambios en ella, se habia puesto  
  
seria, siniestra habia desaparasido.  
  
Su padre habia salido de gira el dia en el que mama le dijo que se iba a  
  
divorciar. Cuando de graduo de la secundaria su padre aun no regresaba,  
  
ella se despidio de todos sus amigos diciendo que se mudaria, lo que era  
  
cierto de alguna manera pues se fue ha vivir con su mama a una casa mas   
  
pequeña, pero en la misma ciudad, tal vez lo habia hecho para que no  
  
sintieran lastima por ella, como se lo dijo a Sarah o mas bien por que   
  
queria escapar de si misma, de su historia, no queria ser feliz no queria  
  
perder nada mas..... Durante aquellas vacaciones fue a visitar a su padre   
  
en Francia a la casa de sus abuelos, al regresar entro a la escuela  
  
preparatoria para señoritas Cristo Rey donde se aislo del resto de grupo,  
  
por su extraña conducta antisocial empesaron a circular rumores sobre de  
  
que la habian expulsado de su antiguo colegio, ella solo sonrreia ante  
  
los tontos comentarios que surgian a su paso...  
  
No podia creer tampoco que despues del divorcio su madre se hubiera   
  
refugiado en los brasos de su antiguo amor, tomando en cuenta ese secreto  
  
que tenia hacia el, ella no podria estar con esa persona hasta confesarle   
  
ese secreto....¿Pero de que estaba hablando?, que estupides estaba   
  
diciendo.  
  
- Mimi ya llegaste?  
  
- si mama  
  
- podrias bajar un momento  
  
De mala gana bajo los escalones y se encontro con su mama junto al   
  
detective astro ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro  
  
- buenas noches sr  
  
- buenas noches Mimi  
  
- te tenemos una noticia muy importante  
  
Mimi fruncio el ceño  
  
- tu madre y yo vamos a casarnos  
  
vaya no crei que llegaran a tanto  
  
- Felicidades, espero que les vaya bien  
  
Y sin agregar nada mas regreso a su habitacion  
  
- no te preocupes ya lo entendera, ademas no creo que Daniel lo tome   
  
mejor  
  
Daniel? veria a Daniel otra vez? No queria, no podia, eso seria como   
  
regresar al pasado.  
  
hello espero que les guste el primer capitulo -espero que alguien lo lea-  
  
si quieran que lo siga publicando mandame un mail a maky_chan@yahoo.com.mx 


	2. El Reencuentro

  
  
**CAPITULO II**

_Reencuentro_  
  
Daniel parpadio una vez mas, no podia creer lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos donde estaba, cuando su padre le dio la noticia maldijo, le grito,  
lo acuso de engañar a su madre; todavia le dolia el golpe que su padre le habia propinado...pero al final habia cedido.

- Quieres mas refresco Daniel?- no Sra era realmente extraño que su padre se fuera a casar con la madre de una antigua compañera de clases, en especial por que...bueno eso ya no importaba

- Mimi ya se esta retrasando, en que pensara esa niña - Mimi? crei que se habia mudado a Francia - ?

- Ya llege!- Mimi que horas son estas de llegar, no te dije que tendriamos visitas

- se me olvido. No tengo hambre una chica peliroja totalmente vestida de negro hizo su apatricion en la sala, Daniel se paro

- Aun no llega el sr astro, porque no subes a quitarte esa horrible ropa y bajas a comer. No acepto escusas!

La chica pelirroja torcio los labios y subio las escaleras. habia sido solo su imaginacion o se habia sonrrojado a verlo ahi parado

* * *

Mimi cerro la puerta de su cuarto con el corazon golpeandole el pecho, se tenia que relajar, no entendia por que se comportaba asi, habia sido un reencuentro cara a cara con su pasado...ella no sabia como actuar, respirando profundamente se cambio la ropa que traia por un vestido informal negro y se agarro el cabello en una cola, escucho el auto del detectide estacionarse fuera de la casa.Bajo al comedor lentamente

- Buenas tardes Mimi como has estado?

Las tripas que hace rato se retorcian parecian haberse ido a otro lado con el gentil saludo del detective de segunda,

-he estado mejor -bien como era posible qaue siendo de la misma familia pudieran despertar tan diferentes sentimientos en ella, sentimientos? cuales sentimientos?

Volteo a ver a Daniel, pero esta vez no sucedio nada, tal vez la detestable presencia de su padre era suficiente para contarrestrar la suya  
  
Ahora estaba seguro que hace rato se habia imaginado el rubor en sus mejillas, cuando Mimi habia bajado otra vez apenas y lo saludo, al parecer a ella tampoco le habia agradado la noticia.El silencio en la comida estaba resultando bastante incomodo, mimi jugaba con la comida y no lebantaba los ojos del plato.- Daniel, tu padre me ha dicho que piensas estudiar derecho

- Así es

- Vaya yo crei que terminarias siendo detectibe

- Sí es un verdadero desperdicio, en especial por el gran talento que mostraste en el caso que te asignaron

Daniel lebanto la cara y vio como Mimi le dirigia a su padre una mirada sarcastica mientras este hablaba sobre su "fabulosa" intervencion en el caso de siniestra. Recordo que cuando iban en la secundaria ella lo solia molestar con que nunca atraparia a la magica ladrona, tal vez Mimi no consideraba que tuviera talento para ello o solamente estaba en contra de todo lo que dijera su padre......si por lo menos siniestra no hubiese desaparecido le habria atrapado, o no, aun tenia curiosidad por saber su verdadera identidad...  
  
Mimi obsebava a Daniel, habia sentido su mirada cuando se bufo de su padre pero despues se habia perdido en sus pensamientos, suspiro, el par de tortolos parloteaban aun sin parar, tenia tantas ganas de abandor la habitacion. Vaya se notaba a lenguas que el detectibe tenia sobre un altar a su hijo, daniel por aqui, daniel por alla, ya llevaban rato hablando de el y el susodicho volando por el espacio sideral, como si si se hubiera destacado como detectibe, nunca la habia atrapado...bueno habia estado cerca en un par de ocaciones pero....  
  
-la boda sera durante las vacasiones

- QUE!

Estas palabras sacaron a ambos muchachos sobre sus pensamientos del pasado.

- Si, y mimi no te gustaria ser mi madrina.

- Lo siento mama, pero voy a ir a casa de mis abuelos en esa fecha. Ya termine, me voy a mi cuarto

- Oye mimi no seas grosera que no ves...es que si piensas que no vas a asistir estas muy equivocada señorita -el azoton de la puerta de la casa ahogo las ultimas palabras

- yo tb ya termine, muchas gracias sra, con su permiso- Ante la mutes dejada por la pelirroja Daniel se dirigio a la puerta de la entrada para buscarla

* * *

hola, bueno este es el segundo cap, gracias a ana encinas por leer mi fic, si sigues interesada dejame un review, tengo escritos un par de capitulos mas pero es que somos muy pocos los fans de este anime

bueno saludos bye


	3. La Familia

**CAPITULO 3**

**La familia**

Mimi Carduña suspiraba en una banca de la parte de atrás del aula, estaba tan aburrida, la falda negra de tablones, la blusa blanca con un moño negro en le cuello, las calcetas hasta abajo dentro de los zapatos escolares negros constituían el uniforme del colegio.

Bostezo, las chicas de la clase platicaban entre ellas, con comentarios estúpidos sobre ropa, artistas y chicos...ella se había aislado desde el primer día, nadie la conocía, pero el chismorreo la convertía en una dark adicta y zorra, sonrió sarcásticamente.

El timbre sonó, por fin el receso, se dirigió a la capilla del colegio, nadie la molesta ahí, esas niñas que se creían santas no entrarían ahí ni en el Apocalipsis, vaya farsantes, y se suponía escuela católica. Había quienes juraban haberla visto saltarse las bardas de la escuela durante los descansos, en el ultimo lugar donde se imaginarían que la dark pasaba los recreos era es lugar.

Se podría quedar ahí el resto del día, no tenia ganas de soportar el parloteo unas horas mas y además tampoco tenia ganas de llegar a casa se las había ingeniado para no llegar a la ahora acostumbrada comida con los Astro, su madre estaba furia, en especial cuando sus abuelos confirmaron su visita a Francia durante la boda...

- Disculpa hija, ya esta por acabar el recreo

Mimi salió con un sobresalto de sus pensamientos y se levanto del inclinatorio

- Deseaba rezar unos minutos mas

- Será mejor que regreses mañana, las hermanas vamos a tener una hora santa privada

Bueno, compermiso

Ahora tenia que idear otro plan para pasar la tarde, y tendría que soportar a sus compañeras el resto del día, que fastidio, pero ya no había remedio.

Mimi salió distraída por el estacionamiento de la escuela, pero de inmediato noto el gran cuchicheo que había entre el resto de las chicas

- Que chico tan lindo

- de donde habrá salido

- pues trae el uniforme de Santa Catalina

Se quedo totalmente paralizada al oír esto, miro hacia donde señalaban y reconoció de inmediato a Daniel, tenia que salir de ahí, intento escabullirse pero...

- Mimi!

Daniel se acerco a ella ante la mirada asombrada de sus compañeras, tenían que ser tan obvias, pero con lo despistado que tenia que ser un buen detective aquello no importaba.

* * *

Daniel cerro la puerta del copiloto y se dirigid al otro extremo del auto, se subió dirigiendo la mirada a la chica pelirroja que lucia algo molesta

- Tu madre me envió por ti, no quería que volvieras a faltar

la chica del uniforme negro no contesto y Daniel emprendió la marcha,

- Yo tampoco apruebo el matrimonio, pero mi padre es como yo siempre consigue lo que quiere

- Entonces eso es una falacia

Daniel dirigió una mirada ceñuda a su compañera, bueno por lo menos había conseguido que le respondiera algo directamente, la manera en que Mimi se escabullía era sorprendente, ojala tuviera esa habilidad

- Que te parece que en vez de ir a tu casa te invito a comer, yo si he tenido que soportar a los dos tórtolos

Mimi disimulo una sonrisa y suspiro, el mini-detective lo tomo por un si y se dirigió al centro, detuvo el motor y ambos descendieron del auto, pero mientras caminaban sintió una sensación muy extraña en el pecho, la cual fue confirmada al pararse en frente del restaurante.

- Ya me habías invitado a comer aquí

- Te acuerdas?

-....

- Conozco al dueño, por eso como gratis

Si ella también lo conocía y lo peor era que el también a ella, estaba segura que la otra vez el se había dado cuenta, que pasaría si dijera algo.... se sentó en un banco de la barra en frente de la cocina junto a Daniel, el mesero les pidió que esperaran un momento y al rato volvió con...

-Buenas tardes señor

- Buenas tardes Daniel veo que has traído a una amiga- voltio a verla y Dios lo sabia el sabia - hola jovencita, si mi memoria no me falla ya has venido con el, no?- sin dejar que contestara agrego- bueno y cual es su orden

Daniel ordeno dos platos de arroz ante el desinterés aparente de su silenciosa compañera, en lo que el dueño les servia tuvieron un largo e incomodo minuto de silencio, distraídamente probo el arroz y

- aaaaaaaahh

Se había quemado la boca, tomo un vaso de agua de un solo trago, se ahogo y tosió

- Es imposible que sigas siendo igual de inútil que el la secundaria- detecto la sarcástica voz se Mimi mientras se levantaba

- Lo que parece imposible es que alguien haya podido cambiar tanto

- Voy al tocador

- Recuerdo que la vez que la trajiste era una dulce y risueña niña

- Si, no entiendo por que es así

- Tal vez le paso algo malo

-..........

- Sabes que fue

- Sus padres se divorciaron cuando ella salió de la secundaria, ella se fue a Francia y ahora nuestros padres se van a casar

- ???????????????????

- Ya nos vamos

Daniel volteo y la vio ahí parada con los brazos cruzados

- claro

- Muchas gracias

- Adiós

Mientras salían la esposa del dueño se acerco a este

- ¿Es ella verdad?

- Sí así es

- Es imposible, creí que era una chica alegre, irradiaba mucha luz aun en la oscuridad en la que se escondía

- Ahora al parecer se ha encerrado en esa oscuridad

- ¿Él lo sabrá?

No, pero no tardara de descubrirla, esa luz no tardara en irradiar de su corazón cuando los recuerdos atraviesen la barrera oscura, y no será difícil para el provocarlo

* * *

Hola

Les agradezco a AnaCathyBlack y a mimi-chan su apoyo mm yo seguiré poniendo capitulos cada semana –tengo escritos hasta el seis- no los habia subido antes por que no estube en mi casita buena parte el año pasado, ademas de que cuando estube no tenia compu...

Espero que pronto subas tus fics de St Tail AnaCathyBlack

PD. Como les gustan los caps con este formato o el anterior? Aunque el anterior tiene horrores ortograficos


	4. La Mudanza

**CAPITULO IV**

**La mudanza**

La capilla del colegio de santa catalina estaba desierta de no ser por una linda novicia que estaba en un reclinatorio. La joven completamente vestida de blanco sostenía en sus manos un rosario, desprendía un aura de gran calma nadie podía sospechar que su corazón guardaba recuerdos ingratos.

"Hace mucho tiempo"- dijo la novicia interrumpiendo sus rezos

Una chica pelirroja que vestía un uniforme negro salió de las sombras que le ofrecía una imagen.

"Si así es"

"Y a que se debe tu vista a la casa del señor"

-" Últimamente el pasado me llama con demasiada insistencia"

La dulce novicia cambio su semblante calmo a uno de curiosidad y extrañeza

-" Cuando se le intenta huir a la vida ella siempre te alcanza"- dijo con voz

preocupada y agrego para si espero que tarde conmigo

La joven pelirroja que le daba la espalda no respondió.

"¿Que sucede?"- dijo la aprendiz de monja sentándose en una banca

La joven pelirroja se arrodillo ante la novicia cuya edad no difería mucho

de la joven

"Hermana Sarah necesito confesarme"

°°°

La futura señora Astro esta furiosa, en que pensaba esa niña, su actitud le

estaba sacando canas verdes. La Sra. trataba de tranquilizarse mientras los

astro bajaban sus pertenencias del camión.

- "No te preocupes ya llegara"- oyó decir a su futuro esposo que pasaba junto a

ella cargando una caja.

"Es solo que no la entiendo"

- "Que no entiendes? nunca es fácil alejarse de un ser querido, no es fácil

perder una familia y ahora tu le impones otra"

"Daniel no se comporta así"

"Es diferente"

°°

Que horror tener que cargar todo esto, donde estaba su padre, de seguro de

príncipe con su princesa. Daniel estaba bajando una caja del autobús echando

pestes por todos lados cuando tropezó y por poco se le cae la caja pero

alguien mas lo ayudo.

"Cuidado Jr. o vas a romper todo lo que traes en esa caja"

El tono sarcástico de la voz le hizo saber quien estaba detrás de la caja aun

sin mirar.

"Hola Mimi"

La chica del uniforme negro le quito la caja de los brazos.

"Te ayudare con esto antes de que te rompas la espalda¿Va par tu cuarto?"

- "Sí pero no necesito ayuda"

-"Vaya que amable, aun así la subiré"

Y desapareció de su vista elegantemente aunque cargaba una enorme caja, Daniel

tomo otra y la siguió.

"Creí que llegarías hasta en la noche"

"..."

- "A que se debe que llegaras tan temprano"

- "Eso a ti no te importa, bueno ya llegué, ya ayude y ya me voy"

Con esas palabras ingreso al cuarto de al lado y con un azotón cerro la

puerta

Como se atrevía a hablarle así, y todavía que lo había ayudado; Sarah no tenia

de idea ella no quería que nadie ocupara el lugar de su padre, pero tampoco es

justo que conviertas a tu madre en la bruja de la historia y los Astro no

tienen la culpa de nada la muchacha sacudió la cabeza para borrar las palabras

de su amiga y dio otra vuelta en la cama

-" Pero tiene razón"- dijo la muchacha en un tono triste.

Pero sus suspiros fueron interrumpidos por un gran ruido que provenía del cuarto

de al lado indicando que algo se había venido abajo.

Al llegar la chica no se pudo aguantar una carcajada ante la escena: Daniel

estaba sepultado debajo de unos libros que al parecer había intentado poner en el

librero que también tenia encima, pero un quejido por debajo de un ejemplar del BALDOR

detuvo su risa.

- "Lo siento"- dijo mientras levantaba el librero y Daniel surgía de su baño de

conocimiento

- "No le veo la gracia"- dijo el chico malhumorado abundándola a levantar el

librero del piso

- "No lo pude evitar"- respondió la chica con una extraña sensación tenia tiempo

que no reía así.

°°

La futura Sra. Astro volvió a parpadear, su pequeño volcán que solía estallar a

la menor provocación se encontraba sentada frente a ella comportándose, tal vez

no tan amablemente como cuando asistía a la secundaria pero aun el volcán parecía

estar en un estado pasivo. Se seguía preguntando eso cuando noto algo, Daniel se

había quemado con la sopa y Mimi había sonreído, la Sra. volvió a parpadear la

sonrisa había desaparecido tan rápido como apareció.

Esa noche la madre de Mimi se recostó en su cama sin saber si debía alegrarse o

preocuparse.

**

* * *

**

**AnaCathy Black:** Hola espero que actualices pronto tu fic, esta quedando lindísimo, intente leer el de HP pero HG no lo trago muy bien, lo siento pero no pude continuar, leo fics de Harry y �? Y RH pero los HG y HL van mas allá de mí. Pero si te gusta HP le mi fic: Hermione Granger y el libro de las épocas, no contiene shippers.

Por cierto leí tu Perfil. ¿Estudias en la Colón? Una amiga va ahí, yo acabo de entrar en el ITO, tb soy de Córdoba.

**Lady Ann:** Lo que le sucedió a Mimi fue que tenía la vida color de rosas, sus papás eran Romeo y Julieta y de repente puf, desapareció por lo que Mimi entra a una etapa depresiva...se que suena un poco tonto pero compréndame la comencé cuando terminaron de pasar la serie.

Luego actualizo. Cuando AnaChaty lo haga...


	5. Sin Tutela

**CAPITULO V**

_**Sin tutela**_

Las vacaciones casi llegaban a su fin, la chica pelirroja bajo del taxi que la había traído desde el aeropuerto, había decidido regresar antes de lo previsto pues ya no soportaba a su abuela criticando a su madre, tal vez al principio había sido como un escape a si frustración pero con el tiempo perdió la gracia y comenzó a molestarle.

Además seria bueno pasar unos días sola en casa antes de que le impusieran una nueva vida junto con los astro, ya que los nuevos esposos se habían ido de luna de miel a China y no regresarían hasta dentro de tres días y el ex-aprendiz de detective futuro abogado no llegaría hasta un día antes del comienzo de clases, pues se había ido a pasar las vacaciones con su novia Rika –lo que la persistencia puede lograr- a la playa.

Después de desempacar la pelirroja se dirigió al baño, tomaría una ducha para

relajarse. Afuera comenzó a llover.

- Demonios- murmuro el joven Astro

Nunca se acostumbraría a esa maldita cerradura, eso de una llave diferente en cada una de las tres cerraduras, de acuerdo esa había sido la casa de dos mujeres solas pero resultaba realmente inconveniente como cuando un aguacero te esta cayendo encima.

Por fin, se abrió. Daniel subió las escaleras de la casa y se dirigió a su cuarto,

Tomare un baño antes de que pesque un resfriado agarro una toalla y entro al baño cerrando la puerta. Pero ya había alguien adentro.

Mimi se había quedado paralizada frente al espejo, estaba envuelta en una toalla, el cabello empapado le caía sobre uno de sus hombros dejando su espalda descubierta, giro lentamente y se sonrojo al notar que el muchacho la veía detenidamente de abajo para arriba.

- "Lo siento"- tartamudeo él después de un momento sonrojándose. Alargo la mano hacia el pomo de la puerta girándolo sin ningún resultado, estaba atascada.

- "Tiene su truco"- dijo ella después de contemplar un rato al chico luchando contra

la puerta. Se adelanto para abrirla pero como con su otra mano sostenía la toalla

no lo logro- "Estas empapado"- dijo volviéndose después de escuchar un estornudo del muchacho, las mejillas le ardían.

- "Si, estaba jugando football y comenzó a llover"

- "Creí que estarías con Rika"

- "Nos peleamos, y tu ¿Que haces aquí?"

- "Esperaba estar unos días a solas, deberías quitarte eso o te resfriaras"- agregó

después de escuchar otro estornudo.

El rubor de ambos rostro subió un poco mas. El muchacho se quito la camisa y los

pantalones mientras la muchacha intentaba no ver examinando una mancha en la

pared, pero le lanzo una mirada amenazadora cuando se dio cuenta que el joven Astro no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Daniel se quedo en blanco y rápidamente quito la mirada de la chica; pero no había podido evitarlo su largo cabello largo que caía como cascada encima de su hombro, la toalla blanca que ceñía su esbelto pero bien formado cuerpo, y sus dos largas piernas estaban casi completamente descubiertas...

Sin embargo ahora era ella la que miraba, al sacarse la camisa se había despeinado el cabello y dejado al descubierto sus bien ejercitados pecho y abdomen. Las mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue color rojo y decidió voltearse.

- "Y ¿Ahora qué?"- pregunto el muchacho- "O acaso quieres que me quite el bóxer."

La muchacha endureció otra vez su mirada y se volteo para verlo directamente a los ojos enfadada.

- No- le corto - metete a la regadera para que yo pueda abrir la puerta.

Astro Jr. obedeció sin chistar, la chica no estaba de un buen humor. Cuando este había cerrado la cortina de la regadera Mimi se apretó la toalla y logro abrir la puerta.

- Te dejo abierto- dijo al salir- no vaya a ser que te quedes encerrado.

Mimi se encontraba cepillando su largo cabello frente al espejo cuando escucho un par de golpes llamar a su puerta. Dejo el cepillo en el tocador y se dispuso a abrir con una mueca de molestia.

"Yo...lamente lo que sucedió...no sabia que había... que estabas aquí"- el rostro de Astro Jr iba adquiriendo un tono rojizo mientras tartamudeaba sus disculpas, es que, a pesar de que la muchacha traía puesto un pants negro, no pudo dejar de recordar la imagen del baño.

"No tiene importancia"- le ¿sonrió?- "Fue un accidente"- al parecer parecía avergonzado- "Será mejor no decir nada"

Daniel le dirigió una mirada de complicidad y la dirigió hasta la cocina.

"Vaya se nota que ya llevas aquí una pare de días"- dijo la muchacha al ver el desorden del lugar- "¿Es que no podías lava ni un solo plato?"

"Lo pensaba hacer mañana"

"Y ¿Por qué te peleaste con tu novia?"- pregunto la pelirroja mientras empezaba a lavar algunos platos.

"No tiene importancia"- le respondió, mientras comenzaba a ayudarla con el aseo de la cocina.

El detective Astro estaba muy preocupado, cuando había hablado con el ex acalde de la ciudad este le había dicho que su hijo había dejado la casa de la playa hace un par de días, lo que significaba que estaba solo en casa.

No pudo el muchacho elegir peor momento para pelearse con su novia y marcharse sin ponerlo a él, su padre en aviso, si le llegaba a pasar algo...

Por eso había tenido que cortar su luna de miel.

Y ahora estaba aparcando su auto frente a la casa y bajo rápidamente hasta la puerta, maldijo por lo bajo, estaba bastante nervioso para meter la llave en todas las cerraduras –que él mismo había instalado- así que su nueva esposa le tomo suavemente las llaves y le abrió la puerta.

Unas risas en la planta alta les llego en forma de saludo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora subió las escaleras con su esposa atrás. Un sentimiento de alivio y sorpresa los invadió cuando llegaron al cuarto de video.

Inmersos en una guerra de palomitas de maíz, frente a la televisión que transmitía una comedia romántica, se encontraban sus dos hijos.

¿Qué hacia Mimi aquí?

El detective se aclaro la garganta para hacerse notar, cuando repararon en su presencia miraron con sorpresa a sus padres, la sonrisa de la pelirroja había desaparecido.

Después de una pequeña reprimenda por haber regresado sin avisarles, bajaron a cenar, pero el Sr. Astro seguía preocupado.

"¿Por qué regresaron antes?"- pregunto Daniel notando algo extraño en el semblante de su padre- "Sucede algo malo"

"Abel escapo de prisión"- respondió el detective bastante serio- "Él ha estado diciendo que se vengarían de quienes lo atraparon"

Mimi Carduña sintió palidecer ante las palabras del esposo de su madre.

* * *

_Despues de mil años por fin actualizo, n.nU, es que he estado un poco ocupada con otros proyectos, aunque despues de la salida del sexto libro de HP un respiro no le hace mal a nadie._

_¿Han notado los horrores de otrografia y de redaccion de este fic! Temo que tendre que corregirlos._

_Bueno eso es todo nos vemos luego._

_Por cierto Abel es el que se queria robar el cisne de cristal._


	6. Una Ladrona Desaparecida

**CAPITULO 6**

**_Ladrona desaparecida._**

Las cosas en la casa de la familia Astro estaban tensas, el que un convicto de la familia estuviera detrás de un miembro de la familia era preocupante. Recordemos, Abel había sido uno de los ladrones mas peligrosos con los que Siniestra se había enfrentado, la chica recordaba perfectamente que el delincuente no había dudado en dispararle.

Cabe mencionar que Mimi se sentía terriblemente culpable por el asunto, después de todo era ella la que había metido a su ahora hermanastro en aquel embrollo.

El detective Astro había traído guardia de seguridad a casa y, para el disgusto de Daniel, estos lo seguían a donde quiera que él iba.

¡Era injusto! Él era quien pagaba ahora las consecuencias de su diversión y Mimi no podía hacer nada, pero ¿Y Siniestra?

La pelirroja sacudió la cabeza, tenía que hablar con Sara.

"Ellos no me acompañaran a la escuela"- se quejo el joven Astro aquella noche durante la cena, al día siguiente volverían a clases.

"¡Oh! Claro que lo harás"- respondió el señor Astro.

"Es por tu seguridad"- replico la señora Astro mas dulcemente.

"Se cuidarme solo"

"Si con semejantes argumentos quieres ser abogado, dudo mucho que llegues mus lejos Daniel"- dijo de pronto Mimi quien había estado jugando con sus legumbres.

El joven de cabellos negros estuvo a punto de replicarle cuando noto que lo dicho por su hermanastra no era una burla, puesto que su cara era un preciso dibujo de lo que definiría de preocupación.

"Tú lo dices por que ellos no irán contigo mañana"- respondió sabiéndose derrotado.

El detective Astro no entendía que había pasado ahí¿acaso su hijo se había dado por vencido? El adulto observo entonces como la hija de su esposa apartaba el plato de su casi intacta cena, para subir a su habitación seguida a los poco segundos por su hijo.

Generalmente nunca lograba llegar a un acuerdo con Daniel y este terminaba haciendo las cosas a regañadientes al ultimo minuto, sin embargo la chica había logrado hacerlo con solo una de sus sarcásticas frases. Y él creyó que iba a ser Daniel quien influyera positivamente en aquella jovencita.

"Tranquilízate un poco, porque estas tan tenso no lograras atrapar antes a Abel"- le dijo su esposa mientras lo abrasaba por la espalda.

"Lamento mucho meter a tu hija y a ti en esto"

"No tiene importancia, sabes me alegro mucho de que Daniel y tu estén aquí, creo que todos nos beneficiamos de un modo de nuestra convivencia. Mimi esta mas civilizada"

"Y al parecer tiene su propia manera de tratar la cabeza dura de un Astro. Igual que su madre"

Lejos de esta escena que se pone peligrosa para los diabéticos, mas bien en la azotea de la casa, se desarrolla otra conversación.

"¿Sabes? El tejado es mi sitio"

Mimi había salido por su ventana para meditar un poco bajo la luz de la luna, cual había sido su sorpresa al encontrar ahí al joven Astro.

"Lamento que te quitemos tus espacios"- comentó el chico sin voltear a vela.

"Hay suficiente espacio para todos, aunque quizás haya un par de guardia de mas"- le respondió acomodándose junto a él.

"Espero que este bien"- murmuro el joven Astro después de unos minutos de silencio.

"¿Te refieres a Siniestra?"- pregunto la pelirroja sorprendida- "¿No estas molesto porque por su culpa mañana iras a la escuela con guardaespaldas?"

"No"- respondió después de un mohín al visualizar lo patético que se vería aquella escena- "Yo decidí entrar al caso por mi mismo, seria un hipócrita culparla de algo que yo disfrute tanto como ella"

La pelirroja sintió sus mejillas arder, hacia tiempo que no observaba esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Daniel solo le dedicaba a Siniestra. Pero la Dama Nocturna ya había desaparecido, se había ido para siempre.

"Ahora ella no esta y tu eres quien carga con las consecuencias"

"No creo que haya desparecido del todo"

"¿Crees volverla a ver?"

"En este momento no, solo peligraría; pero sé que algún día la atrapare"

Mimi quedo mirándolo unos minutos mas sin poder comprender y luego dirigió sus hermosos ojos azules a la oscuridad de la noche, quien había sido su aliada y quien conocía su mas profundo secreto.

¿O sería solo el secreto de Siniestra¿Cómo poder decir que era ella cuando ya no se sentía ni siquiera la Mimi Cardona de aquella época?

La misteriosa ladrona había pasado a ser otra persona, completamente desaparecida y completamente desligada de ella. Se había perdido y no podía hacerla volver.

Por un momento deseo que las palabras de Daniel fueran ciertas, y que la lograría atrapar.

Pero era imposible.

* * *

**Notas de la irregular autora: **Mmmm, esto se esta poniendo interesanta, aunque en este cap no pasa nada...no se preocupen espero que el proximo este mas interezante. Muchas gracias a Mimichan por su review. 


End file.
